


Tango

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [10]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Sarah and Jareth stumble into a dancing competition as partners and one thing leads to another. When Jareth asks her seriously for a chance at a date, the night ends with an unexpected result for Sarah.Rated M for sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a weird mood and it's Freaky Friday in the LFFL group, so enjoy this…whatever it's turned into. Hahaha. *shrug* Part humor, part implied-smut. I don't even know, man. But the bantering was fun. I just let myself write without a destination in mind with this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_Photo prompt art by Kiara Jareth._

* * *

 

 

Sarah stared across the ballroom, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her daring red dress, still filled with a sense of anxiousness and dread that she'd allowed her family to talk her into this dancing competition in New York. It was a hobby she'd picked up since returning from the Underground and she firmly told herself it had nothing to do with a certain king and everything to do with being a fun athletic activity.

Worst yet, she couldn't seem to find her dance partner to save her life. She could have sworn she told Andrew to stand by the far-right pillar in the ballroom as he checked them in and she put away her bags, but she wasn't able to find the number four placard on any of the men's backs that she saw milling around across the ballroom.

Andrew was, most likely, finding a female and flirting. She smirked, shaking her head and spinning to look around the room, seeing if he happened to be distracted by the tables of onlookers. Still not seeing him, she groaned and moved towards the pillar, hoping to spot his blonde head in the crowd by the time their routine was due to go on stage.

Muttering under her breath, she tugged once more on the slit of the red silk that draped open dangerously close to her hip, exposing her thigh more than she would have liked, but Karen had insisted on buying the flamboyant dress the moment she explained to her that she had chosen the tango as her dance of choice.

Finally, she spotted the placard against Andrew's back, frowning as she hurried over and tapped him, hearing them calling out for those joining in the tango competitions to take the stage. Gritting her teeth in irritation at his jacket, she rolled her eyes at the blue satin and snagged his hand, dragging him onto the stage without looking. "I told you I hate that color," she muttered under her breath, turning and lifting her arms to allow him to take hold of her waist.

"When it has such fond memories for us both? Tsk, Sarah. You wound me," An all-too familiar voice crooned, making her snap her head up. She paled, stilling, watching Jareth smirk and tug her against his lean frame.  _What in the actual fuck?_

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed, darting a glance around the ballroom. Jareth laughed softly and seemed to enjoy her sudden anxiety, cupping her waist with his gloved fingertips. "Where's Andrew?"

"Busy with my sister, somewhere over there," he vaguely gestured to the left, making Sarah whirl and prepared to stalk off and find her dance partner and give him the ass chewing of his life.

"Wait, you have a sister?" She asked suddenly, perplexed, her eyes widening as she looked back over at him. He simply grinned wolfishly and tugged her back to him. Before she could object, the music started and she sighed, closing her eyes and flashing him a warning glare before starting the routine.

As the music played and they danced perfectly in sync, Sarah swallowed as she realized how well he could dance the tango. But honestly, what else had she expected? She still remembered every detail of that dreamscape to her everlasting shame.  _Well, fuck._

As he gripped her knee and tugged her dangerously close to him with the pacing of the music, her arm draped across his neck as he twirled and dipped her, she found herself breathlessly laughing as she clung to him at the obsurdity of it all. "You're really good at this," she managed when he arched an amused brow at the small sound.

"Of course I am," he replied smoothly, his eyes lowering suggestively over her form as they danced, not missing the daring dress as he pulled her back to him, his lips close to hers.

Sarah rolled her eyes at his arrogance, almost biting back a tart reply at his attitude, but ended up swallowing it down as he stared with enthusiasm over her body once more, instead willing herself to concentrate on finishing the dance.

_Get it together, Sarah…get it together, don't think about the way he's looking at you, don't think about his pants, don't think about his…_

Finally, the routine finished and she curtsied to the judges before looking back at Jareth. She'd noticed he hadn't let go of her waist and right wrist and found herself waiting to see what he'd do next. This wasn't the first time they'd seen each other since she left the Labyrinth, as he sometimes would appear when the denizens of the Labyrinth were visiting her in her apartment in New York, but they hadn't ever exactly made an effort to be friends. If she was honest, she thought he was an asshole,  _an attractive, completely fuckable asshole_ , but an asshole all the same.

When he didn't release her, simply tugging her to his side and moving with her to the edge of the ballroom, Sarah allowed herself to follow.  _What am I doing? This is crazy. He's a jerk!_

"Jareth! There you are. I'm  _so sorry,_  I lost track of time…" A voice started, making Sarah still. She stared, wide-eyed, at her best friend from work. "No…" She looked between Janel and Jareth, denial raging in her head. "No way.  _No fucking way!_  Janel, what the HELL? Jareth is your BROTHER?"

Glaring at her friend, Janel at least had the audacity to look sheepish, wincing as Sarah's voice started to rise. "Half-brother, actually…" She tried to start, but Sarah had already stalked off, glaring daggers at Andrew as he went. He shrugged and looked back over at Janel, giving her a suggestive smile.

Rolling her eyes, she threw her items into her bags and started towards the door, only for Jareth to jerk her to a stop.

"That was rude," he replied with a mocking tone, making her blood boil.

"Don't patronize me!" She hissed, throwing a pointing finger in his face. "You set that up! Don't lie!"

"I can't," he snapped, tugging her forward. She swallowed at their closeness. "You should know that by now."

"You are such an asshole," she swore, glaring at him as he stared at her intently. Briefly, alarm bells went off in her head as his mouth moved forward, close to hers.

"And?" He taunted. Before she could reply, he was kissing her.

 _Wait, why am I mad again?_  Her brain thought, trying to sluggishly work against the amazing movements of his tongue against hers. Vaguely, she tried to push him away, but he growled and tugged her closer.

"Fuck you," She finally hissed, tugging her head away before he could do more damage to her already suffering moral outrage. She was slightly embarrassed at the breathless quality of her voice.  _Don't you DARE think it, Williams. You can't trust a man who wears pants like that! WHO WEARS PANTS LIKE THAT!?_

"I wish," he replied with amusement, making her still and her eyes widen.

"What?" She squeaked.  _Oh, no no no...NO...don't..._  - but her thoughts ignored her as her head suddenly filled with all kinds of naughty images of the two of them. He seemed to sense it to, going in for the proverbial kill.

"I'd like to," he smirked, tugging her to him. "I've certainly thought about it plenty of times. Usually in bed, by myself, naked. You?"

 _Oh my GOD, that's HOT..._ His eyes gleamed at her visible swallow. Still, she snagged the tattered remnants of her dignity and glared at him. "I am not having this conversation, is what I'm doing…" She started again, trying to back up and failing miserably.

"Oh come on, precious…not once?" He teased, refusing to let her go. Sarah willed herself to meet his eyes even as her cheeks turned crimson, hoping against hope that the outrage she so artfully tried to produce in her expression would dissuade him from continuing down this path.

It didn't.

"Busted," he taunted with a whisper, nipping at her earlobe as he tugged her close, making her shudder. He grinned wolfishly, plucking her bags from her hands and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She murmured, feeling the tell-tale signs of his magic around her, plucking at her senses – yet another thing she'd had the 'joy' of learning to feel once she had returned to the Labyrinth.

"I thought that was fairly obvious? You did say 'fuck you.' I take those kinds of challenges  _very seriously_."

Her eyes widened and she scrambled to back away but it was too late, he had already whisked her off.

_I am so fucked. Wait – wasn't I supposed to be mad about this?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bantering continues, with more implied sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this story, adding in another chapter with today's 4F Challenge in the LFFL Group. Do we like this story? I might add more chapters as I feel like if we do.

_Photo prompt art by Melissa Findley._

* * *

 

"You've been avoiding me."

The silky baited demand that purred near her ear in the vacant meeting room of her work made Sarah pause in the middle of what she'd been writing on the white board with the marker, shivering and swallowing, heat blooming in her core. Swiftly, she stifled the reaction and notched her chin up, continuing with what she was writing, refusing to turn around. "I've….been busy."

"I take you for a lot of things, Sarah, but a coward was never one of them."

Refusing to be baited, she ground her teeth and capped the marker after making him wait for several seconds while she finished what she was writing, ignoring the flash of images from what occurred over a month ago, willing down those carnal reactions so deep that she finally felt confident to reply without sounding breathless. "We don't have anything to discuss. It was one night."

"You might not have, but I certainly did. You left me before I even woke up, no one has ever done that to me. How  _exactly_  did you leave my kingdom without my knowledge? I searched for you. You were gone."

Sarah stiffened, ready to whirl around and give him a snarky comeback when she felt him move - so fast she didn't stand a chance of objecting before he was on her, pressing her against the whiteboard, anchoring her wrists against the board with gloved black ones. She registered that in place of his normal monarch attire, he was wearing a brown leather jacket. " _Don't_...avoid the topic, Sarah.  _Tell me._ "

She sure as hell was NOT going to do that, give up her one way out of his dimension if he took her back. She might have given in that one night but his arrogance and cocky attitude hadn't changed since she'd met him and she was not the type of woman to bend to that bullshit, so he could go to hell as far as she was concerned.

"Not. Going. To. Happen." She ground out, bucking faintly as he leaned forward, pressing his hips against her. She stilled, feeling a hardness grinding into her back, and felt shame that her body responded. He growled softly, as if he could smell her reaction, and leaned further in, just as a blanket of darkness shrouded the edges of her vision -  _magic_. He had cloaked them.

"I know you enjoyed yourself that night, don't even bother acting like you didn't." He purred, pressing forward, huffing faintly in amusement when she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Maybe I did, you prick. But it's never going to happen again." She couldn't go there again with him, that first time had been a mistake. Something fundamental had changed between them when it did and she was not willing to allow it to develop further. He'd never change and she didn't want an overbearing otherworldly male complicating her life. "Janel's in the office, by the way. Go see her, she said she wanted to talk to you. She's in the office at the end of the hall."

"I did, too. I'd fuck you right here if you let me..." He continued, ignoring her comment about his sister - something that still angered her that they'd both hidden from her. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes when he leaned forward, nipping at her ear.

"Did you set her on me on purpose?" She baldly asked, making him pause. She didn't want to acknowledge that if he had - how much that hurt. She'd really begun to care for Janel in her own way, thinking she'd finally found a friend she could trust beyond the three from the Labyrinth. Someone who she could really let her guard down with.  _Stupid…_

"No," he replied, his tone shifting from arousal to something hesitating, vulnerable even. She used that moment to shove him off her and whirl around, feeling the magic that had encased them fade.

"It was just coincidence. You're her best friend, too, you know." He frowned, staring at her, his eyes lowering to take in her form. That heated gleam returned to his eyes but it was dampened, now that they were no longer secluded in his cloaking spell.

Sarah glared but didn't reply, letting her own eyes lower over his form. She blinked, staring at the t-shirt he wore, before slapping a hand over her mouth when she struggled to keep a straight face. Emblazoned on the front was a white bold print that said:  _You Know You Want It._

Jareth smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "What? Too much?"

"Just a little…" She replied dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Go to dinner with me," he blurted, staring at her intently.

Sarah swallowed, eyeing him up and down, then slowly shook her head. His eyes turned predatory as his jaw flexed. "Why not?"

"Because you're an immortal asshole who's used to getting what he wants and I refuse to be a part of that," she replied honestly, making his brows rise.

She turned, picking up her briefcase with a sigh when he simply stared at her, intending to head to her office. He grabbed her wrist again, making her stop and look over at him.

Something akin to embarrassment and discomfort flashed across his features. "I...know...I'm difficult. But I'm trying to do better. I'll be the perfect gentlemen this time. Just... _let me in_ , Sarah.  _Please_."

Something in his tone had her hesitating, his eyes flashing briefly with what seemed to be a silent plea. Finally, she found herself nodding.

"Pick me up at seven."

He gently let go of her wrist, offering her a faint half-smile. She didn't bother returning it, simply striding past him and towards her office. On the way, she peeked her head into Janel's office. "Your brother's in the meeting room." Janel looked up, starting to rise from her chair. "And I'm going to dinner with him tonight…" She added, turning and moving down her office, sniggering to herself as Janel stumbled before she lost sight of her.

"Wait, what?!"

Sarah didn't wait for a reply, closing the door to her office as she settled into her chair with a small satisfied smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah stood, staring at her reflection in the wall-length mirror in her bedroom, debating if she liked the choice of outfit for dinner. Frowning, she turned slightly and stared again, finally letting out a tired sigh and tugging on a pair red high heels that matched the satin dress. It was short, but not obscenely so, with just enough flare in the skirt to be flirty. The top was strapless, but the jacket she had picked out would hide that.

Hearing the doorbell, she swallowed and gathered her small wallet, sticking it inside the pocket of said black jacket, then hurried over to open the front door.

He turned, smiling, opening his mouth to say something before his gaze dropped, eyes going wide. The way he stared, overly long and lingering in several places, made her nervous. "What?" She snapped, bringing the lapels of her coat together tightly.

"You look...astonishing." He replied, snapping out of his trance and offering her his arm. She frowned, but took it, turning to lock the door to her apartment before they began to walk hand-in-hand towards the elevator.

He had dressed nicely for the occasion as well, wearing a skinny-tailored black suit with a shiny silk grey dress shirt, no tie, the top two buttons of the collar undone. His hair was pulled back into a stated sleek ponytail and she struggled to appear unaffected as they moved.

"Did you get a chance to catch up with Janel?" She asked, forcing herself to switch to something that didn't involve undressing Jareth in her mind. He looked over as he pressed the down button and smiled, keeping his arm properly at her side.

"Indeed, I did. I hope you don't mind, I asked her to come along. She and Andrew will be joining us for dinner and possibly drinks after. Unless you object?" He murmured, studying her slow look of surprise as she glanced over at him, her eyes sweeping over the pleasing allure of his clothes before she could help it. If he noticed her inspection of him, he said nothing.

"No, that's fine. Where are we going?" She replied, keeping her tone neutral and warm. The smile he flashed her had her stomach doing somersaults inside her abdomen.

"I was thinking Japanese. Does that work for you?" He murmured, pulling her forward as the elevator doors opened, punching the button for the lobby as she swallowed at the scent of his cologne.

"Sounds perfect," she whispered, flashing him a faint smile when he looked her way. Chuckling, he nodded, and together they waited to move into the lobby. Briefly, she looked up, watching the numbers dialing down towards the floor level, and blurted out the first thing that came to her. "No magic tonight?"

"I told you I'd be the perfect gentleman. I assumed you'd prefer a car ride than transportation. Was I wrong, Sarah?"

"Er, no, but...a transport spell to the restaurant can't hurt anything, could it?" She murmured, catching his flash of teeth when he smiled.

"Very well," he replied, conjuring up a crystal and letting it roll from his wrist as he pulled her up against him.

Closing her eyes, she felt the world tilt and struggled to remain standing, crushing herself up against him to avoid the headache looming behind her eyelids. It took several seconds for her to register that the chaotic feeling had ceased and Jareth had been murmuring her name in her ear, gently rubbing small circles at the base of her shoulder blades.

"Sarah, precious, we're here. Are you alright?"

"Yep, fine," she hastily responded, pulling away, watching as Jareth stared at her, his expression blank, but a tinge of concern in his eyes. Lowering his eyes once more, he seemed to wrestle with something to say before he stepped back, offered his arm again, then moved with her towards the Japanese restaurant.

Inside, things were calm, fancy, and expensive. She wanted to protest against the inevitable cost, but Janel's squeal of surprise had her objection dying in her throat before she could say anything. She smiled, turning, watching as Janel jumped from her seat and came over, giving her a fierce hug. Janel looked lovely, as she always did, in a pink off-shoulder dress, with Andrew at her side. She'd waited until they had resumed their dance lessons to give him a scathing lecture about abandoning her to Jareth but she had to admit they made a cute couple.

"Hey Janel, Andrew," Sarah said as Janel pulled away, tugging them towards a table. Jareth's fingers briefly squeezed hers and he smiled, letting his sister tug her away and towards the booth.

"Have you tried this place yet?" Her best friend asked, studying how Sarah looked around the room with wide eyes. She shook her head.

"We both work at the same company, Janel. You should already know the answer to that," she chuckled, glancing at her. Janel pinkened and then it was Sarah's turn to feel embarrassed. "Oh, wait,  _right_ , immortal fae King brother probably lets you get into a lot of places I can't. Sorry, still getting used to that."

Janel flashed her a frown but Sarah simply smiled, settling into her seat, watching Jareth murmur something to the waitstaff. She found it odd no one else was here, saying as much when she looked around.

Janel had the decency to squirm, not meeting her gaze, and once more, Sarah felt like she'd shoved her foot in her mouth. "Oh,  _right_." She flushed, forcing herself to shut up by taking a sip of the water in front of her.  _He rented the ENTIRE restaurant out?_

Jareth settled into the seat next to her, smiling faintly between the others before casting a glance her way. She continued to sip at her drink, feeling oddly out of place, before a waiter approached and offered them sake selections. Sarah didn't feel like being quite that adventurous for the night and declined but Janel and Andrew selected a bottle and requested enough glasses for all.

Straightening her spine, Sarah sat the glass aside and reached for Jareth's hand, sensing his surprise in the stiffness she registered before he glanced her way. Deciding to give this evening a true shot, she smiled tentatively back - he  _was_  trying, by all appearances  _-_  and fell into easy conversation with the others, turning back to Janel and Andrew as Jareth stared at her.

* * *

The evening was perfect, if she had to admit, and Jareth had been true to his word. It left her slightly wary, as if she expected Karma or Goblin Law to somehow demand retribution for such a pleasant evening with Jareth, of all people. The dinner had been fabulous and they'd escaped to a dance club of good tastes down the street and once more, Sarah got to experience Jareth's extraordinary dance skills. This time, while talented, he didn't make any overtly scandalous gestures towards her, leaving her feeling surprisingly disappointed.

As he walked her towards her apartment, she struggled with what to say. She knew he planned to take his leave at the front door and once more, it left her annoyed and bereft. Her brows knitted together as they walked down the hall, seeing the glaring numbers of her apartment door staring back at her, feeling her pulse rise.

 _This isn't how this evening should have gone,_  she thought angrily, glancing over at him and studying his profile. As he had that whole evening, Jareth appeared warm, kind, utterly gentlemanly….and she  _hated_  it.

"Come inside," She said, as he began to pull his arm away. She glanced over at him, her green gaze clashing with his mismatched one, and he arched an eyebrow in surprise but nodded, following her inside once she unlocked the door.

He looked around her apartment, his eyes lingering on the pictures framing the wall, and she was surprised to see that he seemed curious.  _He never came here when I slept? That's..shocking._

Tugging her shoes off, she struggled with what to say once more, as his otherworldliness became more apparent the longer he lingered in her living room. Frustrated, tugging the pins out of her hair and the jacket off her shoulders, she stalked towards him, catching his attention as he turned just as she neared him, opening his mouth to say something, but she shoved him hard in the chest.

He let out a grunt of surprise, toppling onto the sofa, and she pounced. Her mouth found his and he groaned, immediately responding, as she found the leather cord that held his hair confined and tugged it loose, dragging her fingers through his hair, destroying the sleek style, watching it bounce back towards its natural wild state.

His hands skated up her thighs, tugging the dress up as he went, when he stilled. A soft growl of amusement skirted up her spine, making her core melt, as he pulled back enough to purr in her ear. "Sarah,  _dearest,_  you appear to be missing underwear."

"Yeah, well, you were such a fucking  _gentleman_  all evening, you failed to notice. I'm  _disappointed_ , Goblin King." She taunted, rocking her hips softly, feeling his cock stir to life at what he'd discovered, his hands gripping her hips tightly, pressing down. He hissed softly, bucking upwards, making her moan, at the thick band that teased her under those tailored slacks.

"I thought that's what you wanted. Someone kind...someone... _normal_." He growled again, suddenly reaching up and ripping the rest of the dress off, one hand cupping her right breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. She shuddered, half aroused at his growing need, half horrified at what he had done, fully recognizing how much it turned her on.  _So much for not wanting a perpetual bad boy in my life._

She gasped in outrage as she felt the dress flutter to the floor, but the annoyance in her tone didn't come across like she wanted. His other hand had moved off her hip, gently teasing her sex, finding and rubbing her clit between skilled fingers. "That was my favorite dress, Jareth."

"I'll buy you a new one," He growled, leaning forward, feasting on her breasts with his mouth, tugging on the other with his fingers, while he slid two fingers inside her then commanded she ride his hand.  _This_  was the Goblin King she knew and wanted.

Sighing, she clutched his shoulders, rocking her hips, moaning softly as he pushed her closer to the edge with expert touches and teasing. Squeezing around his fingers, she smiled at hearing his groan against her chest, then slowly pulled back, feeling his fingers slip from her sex.

The savage look in his eyes as she narrowly avoided his grab for her made her swallow, but she dropped her hand from his shoulders to the fastenings of his pants. "I want it to be when you're inside me," she whispered in explanation.

His eyes turned molten as a slow smirk tugged at his face as he stilled, nodding, holding her gaze as he licked his fingers clean from where she'd ridden him, watching in amusement at her swallow.  _Christ, that's hot._

Once done, he leaned back, giving her the access she needed to his body, her eyes trailing down his form, canting his hips up, the thick outline of his erection visible underneath the fabric molded to his hips. Licking her lips, hearing his soft growl of impatience, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, brushing it aside, staring over his chest with a small smile, before unfastening his belt and pants, feeling him lift his hips slightly so she could tug them lower still, gently gripping his cock once it sprang free.

Already, his excitement was apparent in the shiny drippings she spotted. Rubbing the pad of her thumb across the evidence, she smiled as he hissed, bucking his hips, then brought her thumb to her mouth, her gaze raising to clash with his as she licked the finger clean.

" _Hmm_ ," she hummed appreciatively, daring to tease him, and by the darkened expression on his face, he knew it. "As good as I remember." The wild look in his eyes told her she was playing with fire but she didn't care, feeling herself dangerously close to orgasming already just by the appearance of the Goblin King close to losing control. As much as she thought she hated a confusing, overbearing, immortal creature lusting for her - when he stared at her like that, she realized she didn't want it any other way.

Chest heaving, Jareth moved lightning fast, grabbing her and pressed her hips towards his, eyes glowing with lust. "Get on my cock, Sarah.  _Right now._ " His tone brokered no argument, guttural and demanding, and she felt her insides melt further, slick and willing and ready.

Grasping his shoulders, she wriggled her hips, feeling the blunt head of his cock press against her entry, pretending she struggled to find the right angle, just to watch him snarl underneath her, his face exploding into a mixture of frustration, arousal and anger. As she suspected, unable to stand her slow pace, he gripped her hips tightly, stilling her, then shoved her down as he canted his own up, sheathing himself all the way to the root as she was pushed onto his cock, the sudden occupation making her jolt and tighten around him in surprise.

Jareth panted, groaning, urging her with his hands for her to move, his mouth finding her breasts. She moaned, loudly and with abandon, as she moved in fast, ravenous strokes. It didn't take her long to be teetering on the edge, her limbs trembling with the need to climax.

"Come now, precious.  _Now_ ," Jareth barked, baring his teeth, as she moved on him. She felt his cock swell, saw that flash of command in his eyes, then she was dissolving, shrieking as her hips moved sharp and fast, pulsing, trembling, squeezing around his cock.

He roared, shifting so fast she almost didn't register the movement, rolling atop her to pound into her in fierce, driving strokes. Each one reverberated through her body, extending her climax, making her screams join his shouts, and she came again, feeling him join her by the sudden irregular movements of his hips and the flood of heat that filled her.

Sagging underneath him, she tensed as she felt the odd tilt of the world again, then blinked, realizing he'd moved them to the bed. She blushed, also noting he was still buried inside her, and impossibly hard again. It seemed that must have been a normal thing for fae men and not just something she had experienced that one night as a fluke.

"What am I going to do with you, precious?" Jareth murmured, dragging his mouth along her breasts as he settled between her legs after rolling atop her again. She moaned as he thrust softly, the sensation leaving her breathless.

For some reason, the stupidest, oddest saying entered her mind.  _Gentleman in the streets, Goblin King in the sheets._  She began to giggle, feeling Jareth lift his gaze and give her a questioning stare.

"I don't know," She tried to answer seriously, a grin still peeking through her ruse. "I guess you'll have to just exhaust me for now and see how I act on our next date."

Jareth stilled, his eyes catching hers. She sobered under his serious, intense stare. " Don't tease me, precious. You know what I want. Are you…" He thrust, making her moan, kissing along her jaw. "...suggesting I make you mine?"

Was she? She swallowed, giving in for several minutes to the way his body made hers feel. She felt his frustration at her lack of an answer, his demands becoming harder, stronger, more driven. He was determined to make her see how good things were between them - had already demonstrated it with their date - and now wanted her to climax and know how well he could keep her satisfied.

Just as she was nearing the end, she groaned, arching underneath him, feeling his growl slowly climbing into another roar, his cock swelling, his own climax imminent.

"I guess I am," She gasped, feeling him stiffen, then roar so loud the windows rattled. She felt his fingers rub against her clit, sending her sailing over the edge, but this time - something changed. She screamed, feeling a crackling of power burn through her insides. The sensation wasn't unpleasant, almost euphoric, and before she could register the oddness, she was swept up in the movement of Jareth inside her, filling her with his own release.

* * *

Sunlight woke her, making her wince and turn.  _Sunlight? Shit!_ Registering the time, she froze, sitting up sharply in bed, her eyes wide.  _Fuck, I'm late for work! I...wait, where am I?_

She blinked, taking in her surroundings. She was no longer in her room, not recognizing the room at first. Beside her in the large poster bed, Jareth slept on, his superior body tangled in the same silk sheets draped around her hips, one arm strewn over her waist. Suddenly, it hit her.

She was Underground and in Jareth's bedroom.

Jareth stirred at her side, his sleepy gaze slowly turning heated and calculating, intense. He smiled, the action almost cruel, as he tugged her to him, pulling her underneath him. She felt his hardness pressing against her stomach.

"Good morning, Precious," he purred, kissing along her torso, moving towards her breasts.

"Why are we Underground?" She whispered, remembering what she had told him last night, beginning to suspect what she'd mistakenly done. She moaned as his mouth found her nipples, a soft purr escaping his mouth.

"This is our home. Where else would the Goblin King and Queen live?" He murmured, lifting his head. She stared, eyes wide, watching the grin transform his face. "You're mine now."

Not sure what to say to that, she simply gave into the pleasure he offered.  _Later,_  she'd think through the ramifications of last night later.

Much,  _much_  later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I left this kind of open-ended and wanted to give it a proper "ending" as this was always sort of a one-shot in nature. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
